1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to gaming systems, machines, and methods used to provide wagering games. More particularly, the invention relates to gaming systems, machines and methods that provide a player one or more choices that affect how the results will be presented.
2. Description of the Related Art
A large number of different gaming machines have been developed to provide various formats and graphic presentations for conducting games and presenting game results. For example, a large number of different gaming machines have been developed to provide various formats and graphic presentations for conducting games and presenting game results. For example, numerous mechanical reel-type gaming machines, also known as slot machines, have been developed with different reel configurations, reel symbols, and paylines. More recently, gaming machines have been developed with video monitors that are used to produce simulations of mechanical spinning reels. These video-based gaming machines may use one or more video monitors to provide a wide variety of graphic effects in addition to simulated spinning reels, and may also provide secondary/bonus games using different reel arrangements or entirely different graphics. Video based gaming machines may also be used to show card games or various types of competitions such as actual or simulated horse races in which wagers may be placed. Game manufacturers are continuously pressed to develop new game presentations, formats, and game graphics in an attempt to provide high entertainment value for players and thereby attract and keep players.